


The tattoo artist and the baker

by BluePandaHero



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePandaHero/pseuds/BluePandaHero





	The tattoo artist and the baker

Silver entered the tattoo shop, two small paper bags with his own shop's name on the front and a coffee in hand.

“Hello? Is Shadow here?” 

 

“Ah, right here. I was just about to close up for the day.” Shadow hurried out, a rag in hand. 

 

“Oh, well. I heard that you got a promotion so I brought you something!” Silver handed him the small bags. Shadow took them, inspecting each item within. Two sub sandwiches and some cookies, just the way Shadow needed them. He couldn't each sweets with too much sugar, he seemed to have a sensitivity to it. “Aaand some tea. I know you like coffee but you've been stressed and tea is a good substitute. It's got a little bit of honey in it.” Silver had a tendency to being up what he put in what he made, just to make sure the consumer didn't get sick.

 

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Shadow wrapped up the bags for later. “But it's a bit surprising, you hardly ever stop by to drop me things.”

 

“Yes, because you always come by me. But, I heard that you'd been busy and I wanted to make sure you're eating.” Silver had a warm and genuine aura about him. Hard to believe Blaze when she said that Silver was feisty and never turned down a fight. He almost wouldn't believe it had he not seen it before.

“Again, thank you.” Shadow took a sip from the tea. “How's the shop?” Shadow looked out the window; they were right across from each other.

 

“Busy, we're just now starting to calm down. And quite a few troublemakers, too.” Silver huffed, shaking his hand. Shadow looked thoughtful. Silver looked and seemed nice as he could be, but one would be foolish to get on his bad side. Even he had his limits.

 

“That's too bad.”

 

“Yeah, but what can you do.” The ivory shrugged. Shadow had an idea.

 

“Well, if you're not too busy, I'm on break.” He held up the bags. “We could eat together?” 

 

“Hmm…” Silver looked thoughtful, then he nodded. “Well, Blaze and Vanilla can handle the shop at the moment. Okay, we can.” Shadow sighed.

 

“Okay, just let me close up right quick. Everyone left a little while ago, I was just cleaning up.”

 

“That's why you got promoted.” Silver chuckled.

“For doing what I'm supposed to?”

 

“No, for going the extra mile. All you have to do is lock up, right? Nothing about cleaning the shop. But you do it anyway.”

 

“Yeah well, don't praise a fish for swimming.” Shadow placed the items on the table, fiddling with the rag over his shoulder. Silver just kept a warm smile on his lips, waiting for Shadow to finish.

 

“Do you want me to help with anything?”

 

“No, I've got it. After that we can eat out front and if you want I can walk you back over?” Shadow called from the back of the shop.

 

“Sounds like a plan!” time passed and Shadow locked the door to the shop after leading Silver to the front 'parking lot’. “Quick as ever, huh?” Silver teased him, opening up the bags. Shadow took a seat next to him, leaning against the building as Silver handed him a sandwich.

 

“Well, once you get into a routine…” Shadow trailed off as he looked at the baker. “Did you make the bread yourself?” Shadow said as he took a bite out of it.

 

“Wouldn't be much of a baker if I didn't.” Silver teased him, taking the other out of the bag for himself. “Is it good? It's my first time using the recipe.”

“Mhm.” Shadow nodded with his mouth full, the swallowed. “What, do I just get to be your personal taste tester now?”

 

“You'll have to fight Cream for that title.” Silver laughed, the finally took a bite out of the sub.

 

“Hm…Do you ever eat what you make?”

 

“I'm doing that right now?”

 

“No, I mean...Before someone else has eaten it, do you eat?”

 

“Well…” Silver thought. “No, I don't.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“Well, I feel like it'll look like I'm vain.”

 

“Howso?” Shadow continued to eat. “You're a fantastic baker.”

 

“A lot of people tell me that, that's why I don’t do it.” 

 

“Hmf. Well, I think you should.” Shadow looked away from him, taking a sip of the tea. 

 

“Well, thank you for thinking so.” Silver chuckled and they soon finished. As per the plan, Shadow began walking him back to the store. However, they stopped midway.

“Silver...I have something to tell you.” Shadow swallowed, taking Silver by the shoulders. It was nearing Valentine's day, and Shadow had been planning this all week. He had exactly what he would say down pat and the time, while it didn't feel right, it felt that he should. 

 

“Yes?” Silver turned to him, waiting.

 

“I have something to tell you.”

 

Silver smiled “So you said.”

 

“Well…” Shadow swallowed, his throat felt dry. “We've known each other for a while.” 

 

“Yeah...It's been about a year now, hasn't it?” 

 

Shadow nodded “Yes, well...During this year I seem to have...well…” he gulped. “I...I…” Silver took his hands, watching him intently. Shadow suddenly hugged him close. There's no way he'd be able to do this looking at him. “I...I'm in love with you.” Shadow huffed, not knowing if his burning cheeks were from the cold or not.

 

“Shadow, I...You…” The ebony prepared himself for the worst. “You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that.” Silver gently pushed himself away from his grasp. “Because...I feel the same way.” Shadow looked down at Silver's blushing face. The baker averted his eyes, a shy grin on his face. Shadow just pulled him in again to protect themselves from the cold.

 

“So...I guess this means we're dating now.” Shadow said, muffled. Silver clung to him, still grinning.

 

“Yeah. I guess it does.”


End file.
